<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanted: Snaggletooth by goldenspecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420244">Wanted: Snaggletooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter'>goldenspecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Torture, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Noel bent down on his knees in front of Raph, a manic smile that showed too many teeth coming about on his face speaking of pain and suffering that has yet to come. He stretched out his hand towards Raph’s face, placing a thumb under his mouth, pressing into his snaggletooth. “Beautiful. Just as I expected,” he crooned, pulling out a syringe and injecting it into Raph’s neck, pushing the contents of the syringe into his system.</p>
<p>Raph’s eyes fluttered as he started losing consciousness, watching through hooded eyes as Dr. Noel's smile grew even wider, with his last thought right as darkness consumed him being that he hoped his family would find him before it was too late. </p>
<p>Post S2 Finale, Dr. Noel remembers Raphael, his snaggletooth, and manages to find and capture the red masked turtle. It doesn't end well for Raphael.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Jones &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; April O'Neil &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Raphael &amp; Heinous Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sewer Fics and Ideas That We Have Infected Each Other With</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raphael's night goes great, until it doesn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am again, back with a new fic! I shouldn't be writing more fics since I'm nearing the end of the semester and I have presentations, revisions, and so much more to do but oh well. I'll still be working on Dimensional Differences but this idea popped in my head and I needed to write it out. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to take this but hopefully, you all enjoy it(and suffer)!</p><p>Timeline wise, post season two finale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been several months since the Shredder’s been defeated. The people of New York have been returned to their homes, the Hamato family had found a new lair to set up their home in, and the boys and April are still kicking butt. So everything has gone back to normal. </p><p> </p><p>Well, almost back to normal. After the Shredder was defeated and Casey defecting from the Foot Clan, the Foot Clan had decided to return to their petty crime. Raph had tried many times to get his brothers to go on patrols with him again but it seemed even the apparent end of the world and defeating a literal demon wouldn't fix their laziness and it ended up being Casey and Raph going on patrols by themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight was no different from all the other nights. Raph and Casey had just finished beating up some Foot goons and when the last one went down the two teens fist-bumped each other, celebrating their victory. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really getting the hang of that clone jitsu, Red,” Casey complimented. “You’ve definitely improved from when we first fought each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww thanks,” Raph said, slightly flustered by the praise from his older sister figure. “You wanna get pizza and hang out tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would but I can’t,” Casey said, sticking her naginata on her back. “Gotta get home to Aunt Angel. The whole Shredder thing and the New York being gone has her on edge a bit. Don’t want her worrying about me too much, ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it.,” said Raph. He completely understood where her aunt was coming from. His dad was the same way, somewhat, after the Shredder was defeated. It wasn’t as bad as it is now but the worry was understandable.  </p><p> </p><p>“Next time, pizza is on me, okay?” Casey said, patting his cheek. “See you later Big Red!”</p><p> </p><p>“Night Casey!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Casey hopped down the side of the building and he could hear her footsteps pitter down the fire escape, the sound fading away as she went further down the fire escape. Now that he was the only one on the rooftops, Raph decided he would order a pizza(or four) and bring it home to his brothers and father to make sure they eat dinner tonight. He sent a text to his brothers, telling him that he would be home soon with pizza and received replies from his brothers telling him what kind of pizza they wanted. The wind lightly brushed against his mask tails and for a moment he felt like someone was watching him. He sharply turned around, only to see no one was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I must be paranoid,” Raph said to himself, “Fighting a bunch of Foot ninjas for a while definitely wears you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning back around, Raph saw someone standing several feet away from him, dressed to the nine in scrubs, a doctor perhaps? They weren’t there a second ago and they aren’t running away at the sight of a six-foot-plus tall mutant turtle. Time to do the cosplay routine then.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there,  fellow human,” he started off. “I’m also a human like you. You may be wondering about my appearance but I assure you, it’s simply a very realistic costume.”</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t sound convincing. He’s been skipping rehearsal one too many times. Donnie wouldn’t be too happy if he saw Raph’s piss poor performance right at this moment. The human stared at him for several seconds before pulling something out of their pockets, a phone or a walkie-talkie Raph assumed and spoke into it. “Yea boss, we found him. The one with the snaggletooth,” they said.</p><p> </p><p>Well, shit. Time to run. </p><p> </p><p>Raphael's feet didn't budge and Raph had to force himself to move when the human came running towards him, pulling out a large staff with sharp, curved points at each end. He barely dodged the sweeping arc the human made with the staff, cutting the palm of his hand as he grabbed one end of the weapon and pulled it out of the human's hand. The human stared at him for a second, and started to pull something else out. </p><p> </p><p>Time to run, <b> <em>now. </em> </b> Start running. </p><p> </p><p>Raph didn’t get to see whatever the human had pulled out but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t good news. He turned on the heels of his feet and broke out into a run, jumping off the building, over the alley and roughly landed on the next building. The blood rushing in his ears jumbled up some of the words that the human were saying but he managed to hear one command loud and clear: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Find and capture that turtle. Dead or alive." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raph saw two more humans join the first human and he resumed running. As he's running across the rooftops, he saw something fly by him, and stick into the bulletin board. He can't get a good look at it but from the looks of it, it was a needle and it was going to be the thing that took him down if he wasn't careful in how he did this. Hearing the shouts of humans behind him, he activated his ninpo as he twisted his body to punch the metal legs of the bulletin board. The legs holding up the bulletin board gave out from the power of Raph's punch, and the bulletin board tipped over, falling down on the humans that were chasing him. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of pained groans reached his ears and satisfied with that, he jumped off the building, his clone protecting him from the fall.</p><p> </p><p>As he pulled himself together and tried to figure out a plan, Raph was fully aware that those humans weren't the only ones who were chasing him which was why he needed to get to an alley so he could blend in with the shadows. He ignored his bleeding hand, certain that it could wait until he was truly safe and started running through the empty streets of New York to lose track of the humans. A giant pair of scissors appeared next to him, cracking the asphalt, and he quickly turned around to see a Hummer filled with more doctors-<em> dentists </em> , Raph corrected himself, <em> dentists </em>- picking up speed, and slowly closing the gap between them and Raph. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I've got a visual on the turtle. I’m ready to shoot whenever you’re ready."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. This isn’t good. Raph would call his brothers, he should call his brothers but then they would be dragged into more danger. What if they got hurt while trying to help him? He can’t have that. He’d have to handle this alone. Raph continued to run, ignoring his body’s need to give out, ignoring his fear and the fear stink that he had to be reeking off at this point. He had to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t afford not to. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Target locked. Shoot when ready.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is beyond not good. He’s screwed unless he doesn’t do something to stop that human. Without thinking, he threw the weapon he had from earlier at the Hummer. It pierced through the hood of the truck and the engine, the car zigzagging across the street before crashing into a nearby fire hydrant. Raph watched as the front of the truck crumpled and dented from the force of hitting the fire hydrant. </p><p> </p><p>The humans stilled for a minute, before one of them crawled out of the Hummer, pulled out the weapon lodged in the hood of the truck and charged at Raph. Raph sidestepped the attack, the sharp pointed end of the staff now stuck in the asphalt. He kicked it out of the human’s hand as they tried to pull it back out, the weapon flying away from the two and landed with a clatter. The human then pulled out a mouth mirror, a long instrument that thinned out with a mirror attached to the end and swung at Raph, who caught the thin part between his sais and started pushing back against them. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, Raph saw another one of the humans set up the gun that they were planning to shoot at him. Time to consult Mind Raphb and see what he would do. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Mind Raph what should I do?” </em>he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Deal with the human first and find a way to deal with with that gun,” </em> Mind Raph said, <em> “You better hurry, it doesn’t look good.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Okay, first order of business: deal with this human, who, as of this moment, was gaining the upper hand here. He felt himself being pushed back against the asphalt by the human, the grainy road scraping his feet. Raph kneed them in the stomach, turning his body around to do a roundhouse kick with his other leg. The human flew back several feet, body laying on the ground. He then turned around and threw his one of his sais into the gun itself, feeling a bit victorious when the gun stopped working and the human scrambled away from the malfunctioning gun in panic.  </p><p> </p><p>Something pricked his arm. That can’t be good. Raph pulled his arm up to his face and saw that a dart was there. That <em> definitely </em> isn’t good. The feeling in his arm was gone now and he sluggishly turned around to see several more dentists surrounding him. Some in Hummers, some on foot but all of them were heavily armed.<br/>
<br/>
He’s fucked, isn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>Raph moved to pull out the dart, only for his hand to be lassoed in a thick, white rope and roughly pulled on by whoever had him. He tried to pull away, to use his sais to cut against the rope but his other hand was caught in that same rope and pulled away, his sai and phone falling down to the ground with a hard clink. </p><p> </p><p>The sixteen year old looked up, head on at the Hummer several feet away from him, blinded by the headlights but he forced himself to look on as he saw a figure hop down from the truck. As the figure came closer and closer towards him, Raph saw that the man had two long scratches over his left eye with two smaller scratches across his lips. The man was wearing a stark white lab coat, tightly buttoned up all the way to his neck, with grayish blue pants and black combat boots. Raph recognized him as the crazy guy who kidnapped Todd months ago when they were out in the woods for training. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Alex Noel, Todd said he was? That sounded right. </p><p> </p><p>When the man was but a few feet away from him, he finally spoke, “After so long, I have found you turtle. You fought so well but it was all for nothing,” he tsked, turning to one of the others, he snapped. “Put a numbing dart in each of his legs. I've seen him fight and I don’t need him kicking and flailing about.”</p><p> </p><p>The tense silence was broken when the numbing darts flew out of the barrels of their guns and into Raph’s legs. Raph’s legs buckled and trembled before he fell onto his knees. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Noel walked closer to Raph, crushing the turtle’s phone underneath the heel of his boots as he stepped closer. When they were face to face, Dr. Noel bent down on his knees in front of Raph, a manic smile that showed too many teeth coming about on his face speaking of pain and suffering that has yet to come. He stretched out his hand towards Raph’s face, placing a thumb under his mouth, pressing into his snaggletooth. “Beautiful. Just as I expected,” he crooned, pulling out a syringe and injecting it into Raph’s neck, pushing the contents of the syringe into his system.</p><p> </p><p>Raph’s eyes fluttered as he started losing consciousness, watching through hooded eyes as Dr. Noel's smile grew even wider, with his last thought right as darkness consumed him being that he hoped his family would find him before it was too late. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment and kudos!!! &lt;3!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The minutes tick by, and Donnie grows more and more concerned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi people!! I'm back with a new chapter! I've been wanting to write this next chapter for a while but I got swamped with school! But I'm mostly done with all my assignments for the semester, aside from some final presentations and final papers, and then I'm graduating!!</p><p>I wrote this chapter in like less than a day, and I hope I can update this fic often, with at least two thousand words per chapter to make sure its a satisfactory update! </p><p>Anyways, I hope yall like this chapter! Sorry for the long wait on this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
        <span>Donnie had received the text from Raph telling them that he had finished patrolling with Casey and he would be home with pizza soon. He asked all of them what kind of pizza they wanted. Donnie knew that Pops would ask for a simple extra cheesy pizza, Mikey would ask for the spinach and feta cheese pizza, Raph would get the meat lovers with extra meat, Leo, the unholy heathen that he was, would ask for pineapple pizza. Donnie, the distinguished turtle that he was, asked for a margherita pizza, the food of geniuses. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Raph had then sent another text saying that he would be calling in the order in a few minutes. Donnie and the others had responded with a thumbs up emoji while Mikey responded with an orange heart emoji. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Then the wait started. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Thirty minutes passed by and Raph hadn’t walked through the entrance of the lair. Donnie knew that it didn’t take long for the pizzas to be made at their favorite restaurant. It only took seven to eight minutes, at most, to make the pizzas and about fifteen minutes for Raph to make his way back to the lair. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie remembered that Raph was easily distracted. Perhaps he got distracted by a pigeon that he saw on the streets on his way home and was feeding a few pigeons. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Yeah, it had to be that.</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Thirty minutes turned into fifty minutes, and every minute that had gone by without Raph walking through the lair, loudly announcing he had made it home, Donnie was slowly growing more and more concerned for his brother. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Where was Raph? He should be here, right?</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Leaving his lab, Donnie went to find his two younger brothers, who were sitting in Leo’s room and watching videos on Leo’s phone.</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“You two haven’t seen Raph come in, have you?” he asked. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“No,” Leo and Mikey shake their heads. “Maybe it’s a busy night at the restaurant?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie shook his head. Something about this didn’t feel right. “He’d tell us if the restaurant was busy. He’d send us a text telling us if he was going to be home later than normal,” he said. “I’m gonna call him.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>He proceeded to call Raph’s phone, frowned as he heard his brother’s energetic voicemail. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“It’s Raph! If ya got this message then that must mean I’m not around to pick up the phone! Probably lifting weights or making sure my brothers don’t blow up the lair! Leo, stop messing with Donnie’s robots! Anyways, leave a message and I’ll try to call ya back!”</span>
        </em>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>His frown deepened as the message continued. </span>
        <em>
          <span>“Please leave a message after-”</span>
        </em>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“What’s with the frown Dee?” questioned Mikey. “Your frowns aren’t </span>
        <em>
          <span>that</span>
        </em>
        <span> intense unless Leo served you a pizza with pineapples and ham on it.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Did he pick up?” said Leo. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“No,” said Donnie, rubbing his face. “Normally, he would call us right back if he saw that he missed a call from us.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Maybe his phone is dead?” </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Raph, the one who makes sure that he’s overly prepared for any outing? His phone is dead?” Donnie challenged. Why weren’t his brothers seeing what he was seeing? Why was he the only one connecting the dots right now?</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Okay, okay, maybe-</span>
        <em>
          <span>maybe</span>
        </em>
        <span> you’re onto something,” said Leo. “Maybe we can call Casey? He was with her last.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Calling Casey now,” said Donnie, dialing Casey’s number. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“Yo Donnie, what’s up?”</span>
        </em>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Raph hasn’t swung by your place perchance?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“No? He wanted to hang out and eat some pizza but I told him I had to head home so I didn’t worry Aunt Angel,” </span>
        </em>
        <span>explained Casey. </span>
        <em>
          <span>“Raph hadn’t made it back home yet?”</span>
        </em>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“He told us he was getting us pizza but that was nearly an </span>
        <em>
          <span>hour</span>
        </em>
        <span> ago and he still hadn’t made it back,” Donnie said. “He didn’t call me back when he missed my call-”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“Aren’t you a super genius? Can’t you track his phone?”</span>
        </em>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Why didn’t he think of that? “Lemme try that,” he said, pressing a few buttons on his tech gauntlet and frowned at the results he was getting. “That can’t be right?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“What can’t be right?”</span>
        </em>
        <span> “What can’t be right?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“I’m not picking up anything from Raph’s phone,” said Donnie. “Normally, I’d pick up something, a signal, anything, even if his phone was turned off but I’m not getting </span>
        <em>
          <span>anything.”</span>
        </em>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“That’s not good right?” </span>
        </em>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“No, it’s not,” Donnie said flatly. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“Call April, I’ll meet you and your brothers over where I last saw Raph, I’ll text you the address,” </span>
        </em>
        <span>she said. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Casey hung up the phone. A second later Donnie received the address from Casey. “Casey sent me the address,” said Donnie. “Gonna call April and we’re gonna meet her where she last saw him.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Leo and Mikey grabbed their weapons, and the three brothers made their way out of the lair.</span>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <span>Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Casey, and April gathered at the rooftop where the former Foot recruit last saw Raph. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“And this is where you last saw him?” Leo asked, gesturing to the rooftop.</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Yea,” said Casey, then she pointed at the edge of the building. “Then I went down the fire escapes and went home.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Guys!” Mikey called out, “Look at this!” </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“What is it Mikey-</span>
        <em>
          <span>oh,” </span>
        </em>
        <span>April said, her voice petering out when she saw it: a weapon with the curved end stained with blood. “Dee, you think you can analyze this?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“I totally would, except I’m not a biology guy,” Donnie started. “But maybe I can see if Draxum can test it.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“You think it’s Raph’s?” said Casey. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“I sure hope it’s not,” said Donnie. It was possible that the blood belonged to Raph, but Donnie didn’t want to admit or acknowledge that possibility. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Not yet. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“There’s a trail of blood leading that way,” said Leo, pointing in the direction of the blood trail. “Come on, let’s follow it. See where it leads us.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>The quintet followed the blood trail, and Donnie grew more and more worried for his older brother. He stayed quiet though, because he didn’t want to risk his younger brothers becoming even more worried and he needed to be strong for them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw April point out a broken billboard. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“What could have caused this?” she asked, carefully maneuvering around the debris. “Doesn’t look like it was natural or anything.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Casey leaned in to inspect it a little further and jerked a thumb at the side of the billboard. “Looks like someone knew what they were doing,” she said, pointing to the legs of the billboard. “Used enough force to bring the whole thing down. You think it might be Raph?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Maybe?” said Donnie. He still wasn’t ready to admit something might have happened to his brother or that his brother was in danger. “It’s too early to call it. We should still follow that trail of blood.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Casey squinted at the concrete and turned back to face Donnie. “I think the trail ends here,” she said. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“It can’t just end here,” said Mikey. “If it’s Raph, then Raph leaves a trail wherever he goes. Remember when we lost him in the sewers while tubing?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“You lost your own brother in the sewers?” “Why didn’t you guys tell me about that?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Not the thing we should be focusing on right now,” Leo said quickly, tapping his chin. “But Mikey’s right. Raph usually leaves a trail of… of Raphness wherever he goes when he’s alone and lost.” </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“All we have right now is a dead-end blood trail, a bloody weapon, and a demolished billboard,” said Casey. “We don’t have a lot to go off of right now.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Maybe a change of perspective might help here,” said April, who was standing at the edge of the roof. The three turtles and Casey moved towards the roof, leaned over, their eyes widened at the destructive sight before them. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“What </span>
        <em>
          <span>happened </span>
        </em>
        <span>here?” asked Mikey. “Are those-are those scissors in the road?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Let’s get a closer look,” said Donnie, activating his jet-pack. April climbed on and the two flew down the side of the building. As Donnie lowered himself onto the ground, April hopped off his shell. Casey, Mikey, and Leo slid down the fire escape, exiting out of the alley, slowing down as they took in the scene before them. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“What happened here?” Mikey asked again. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“I don’t know dear brother,” said Donnie. “I don’t know.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Is this the ‘Trail of Raphness’ you were talking about?” deadpanned Casey. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“If this was because of Raph, then </span>
        <em>
          <span>yea,</span>
        </em>
        <span> this is the ‘Trail of Raphness’ we were talking about,” said Leo, stepping forwards towards a busted Hummer with its front crumpled into the fire hydrant and examined the stuff inside of it. Trailing his finger across the long, thin gash in the hood, “What was in here?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“There’s a gun here, but for what?” asked April, picking up the gun with her thumb and index finger. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie inspected the gun and paled. “This is something you use to tranq someone,” he said. Stay calm Donnie, nothing good is going to come if you start panicking. He continued to inspect the gun and saw several darts laying on the ground. Bending down, Donnie picked up the darts, brought them closer to his face, and turned the darts around as he investigated it. “These still have the anesthesia in them.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“So they haven’t been used?” said April. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Not these specifically,” he said. “But if there’s one of these guns, then that must mean there’s more somewhere.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>April searched within the Hummer. “Why are there so many?” she said. “What would they need this many for?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“I dunno,” said Donnie. “Unless they anticipated whoever they would be shooting at would be on the move, </span>
        <em>
          <span>or</span>
        </em>
        <span> if the target was bigger, seeing as bigger targets need a larger dose of the anesthesia in order for the target to be brought down.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Who would need something like that?” she said. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know. Maybe an agency of some sorts?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>He hoped that he was wrong. He really did.</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“You think you can trace this back to whoever owned them?” </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Maybe?” he said, holding the dart up to inspection and frowned. “I can’t. The serial number’s been filed off.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Fuck,” she said softly. Donnie’s eyes widened. April usually wasn’t one to swear and the boys knew that when she did, that things were getting dire. </span>
      </p><p>
        
      </p><p>
        <span>Leo brought something over to Donnie. “Don’t this look familiar?” he said, handing the object to the softshell turtle. It was a long instrument that thinned out with a mirror attached to the end of it. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie held the object in his hand and stared at it for several seconds. “I think so,” he said. “I just don’t know where from?” </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Mikey also found some darts on the ground?” Leo added. “He thinks they were used.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Show me,” said Donnie. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Leo took him over to where he saw the darts on the asphalt road. Donnie bent down on his knees again and held one of the darts in his hand. Turning it around, he carefully observed said dart. “It’s been used,” he said in a low voice. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>And then came the words that Donnie wasn’t expecting to hear:</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Isn’t this Raph’s phone?” questioned Casey. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>He hoped and he prayed that Casey was wrong. That she had mistaken Raph’s phone for someone else’s, that was she was seeing things, that she would say ‘whoops, never mind, it’s not Raph’s phone!’ but he hadn’t heard those magic words come out of her mouth yet. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>She scooped up something in her hand and showed it to Leo, Mikey, April, and Donnie, and Donnie felt his heart drop. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>It was Raph’s phone. The iconic red case covering the phone was completely shattered, the pieces of what remained of Raph’s phone laid in her hands. The only thing that remained untouched, undamaged was the Hello Kitty and Keroppi phone charms. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Carefully, Donnie took the phone charms out of Casey’s hand and held on to them tightly. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“What does this mean Dee?” asked Mikey quietly. He probably knew what it meant. So did Donnie, but he still didn’t want to admit it, even with all the evidence leading towards the obvious conclusion.</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Someone took Raph,” said Donnie, voice tight as he said the words he didn’t want to say. “Someone </span>
        <em>
          <span>took</span>
        </em>
        <span> Raph.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>They knew what happened to Raph. The only questions they had now was </span>
        <em>
          <span>why? </span>
        </em>
        <span>Who had taken him? Where did they take him to? What were they going to do to Raph?</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“We’re going to find him right?” said Leo. “We’re going to find him?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“You damn right we’re gonna find him,” promised Casey, “We’re gonna find him and make whoever took them fucking wish they hadn’t been born.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Who’s going to tell Splinter?” asked April.</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie’s fingers tightly curled over the phone charms in his hand. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <em>
          <span>“Fuck,”</span>
        </em>
        <span> he said. How were they going to tell Dad that their older brother had been taken and they didn’t know who had taken him? </span>
      </p><p></p><div class="translated-text">
<p></p></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Any and all comments/kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment and kudos!!! &lt;3!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>